Catching Rain
by Sabaku No Natsuo
Summary: I knew touching the rain was impossible..." Kuro-sama would always bring him Spring, all Fai had to do was ask...KuroxFai, mentions of Yaoi


**A/N: **So...I come bearing a second TRC fic!! I hope that this one can match up to my debut, I got such good feedback on that one! :3 Thank you everyone who read/reviewed! I am hoping that this one will be just as enjoyable and In Character as the first. Please point out some OOC since I took a stab at Fai's lovely sense of humor and Kuro's blunt answers!!

**Warnings: **Mentions of sex (as usual...quite blunt) erm...super symbolism...(if you don't get it then it makes for a pretty scene anyway.)

**Story: **Waiting for Spring doesn't mean waiting for the frost and snow to melt, it means asking for Spring from the only one who can bring it to you...

**

* * *

**

Catching Rain

In Celes there was no such thing as rain, there was only snow. In Nihon, from what I've seen of it, there was enough rain to make up for Celes quite a few times over. I couldn't help but marvel at how orange the sky looked when the night was closing in on early morning. It was orange because it was an ungodly hour in the morning, and it rained.

What was I doing up this early anyway?

One side of me knew I was up at the exchange of p.m. to a.m. because I knew that the rain looked best against the amber backdrop. The other side of me had woken up after having sex with Kuro-sama (really, not an unusual thing), thrown one of his tee shirts, that he'd kept from our travels, and walked over to the window to watch the natural beauty that was the rain.

I folded my arms to rest on the window sill. The rain began to rub the jagged edge off of the insomnia I was experiencing. Just letting myself sit there and listen to the rain pitter-patter on the roof, the ground and the walkways outside was the most relaxing thing I'd ever done. I couldn't tell you how long I was sitting there, the sounds of water washing over me, before I was reaching my hand out to try and catch the rain in my palm. I knew that touching the rain in the current room I was in was impossible but I still tried.

One hand kept me steady on the window sill as I attempted to make the overhanging shorter so that I could feel the rain against my hand. A warm spring breeze drifted across my face as I closed my eyes to savor the feeling of spring…

Now I wanted to feel that rain more than ever. It was spring. A season that I'd never known existed until I came here, to Nihon. The ice was gone. There was no reason to protect yourself from the cold.

I pushed myself up more, a little more than desperate to catch the rain and taste what I had been missing all this time. Slowly I began to reach further out to outstretch the overhanging still. The window sill seemed to slip out from under me but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to try and catch myself. As long as I could graze the rain for a second it didn't matter. Then, the strangest thing happened.

I didn't meet the gardens below.

Instead I seemed to be suspended in the humid April (that was the month, so Kuro-sama told me) air. I looked back to see Kuro-sama holding onto the collar of my shirt. He looked like his shoulders were sagging from being woken up far too early in the morning.

"_What _are you doing?" he asked me as he reeled me back into the safety of our room.

I smiled up at him as I regained my equilibrium. It seemed as though the thought of springtime in the palm of my hands was enough to send me into delirium. As the world tilted back to its original state, I began to notice many things. One of these observations was that Kuro-sama was still very naked. This would never bother me, not even if we were in the middle of a crowded city, but I wondered why he hadn't put anything on.

He was usually very reserved about who saw his body and yet here he was, rescuing me from another of my crazy delusions.

"Why are you naked?" I asked in genuine curiosity, accidentally ignoring his question all together.

Kuro-sama's brows furrowed in confusion and his lips formed a very disoriented frown, "Why else would I be naked?"

I stared at the man, _of course he would be naked because we just had sex, _but why was he _still _naked?

"Never mind that," he dismissed the topic, as if it wasn't worth discussing at all. "Answer my question. What were you doing hanging out of my window in the middle of the night?"

I averted my gaze to rest on the steady fall of rain just beyond my reach, "The rain. I wanted to touch it."

Kuro-sama was quiet for a second. Something in his head must have been turning because he stared at the floor as if he was going to burn a hole right through it if he stared long enough. Or perhaps he was trying to intimidate the floor? With him you could never be too sure, but I'm sure he thought the same thing of me.

Silently he walked right passed me and straight to the window I had just been pursuing rain through. Kuro-sama perched himself on the thin sill and reached his hand out. He was poised with all the elegance a ninja is often not credited for. I did not fear for a second that Kuro-sama was going to fall from where he sat.

The man slowly backed out of the window and walked that short distance to me. I looked at him, wondering what he was doing. He gently pulled one of my hands towards him with his mechanical arm, the whirring of gears totally absent to my ears.

And then, a cascade of crystal beads of rain fell into my hand. I cupped my other hand next to the one he was still holding. Not one bead of rain fell through my hands. That was something I could not allow.

I watched the warm blue shimmer in the minimal light of our room. It caught every fragment of the room that I let it catch. I moved the rain to show me Kuro-sama, the man who would bring me spring every time I asked for it.

He watched me intently, as if I was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen and I was meant to be studied carefully.

I watched him through the water, making his face appear in my hands, making myself fall for him even more.

Slowly I bent my neck down to the pool of spring in my hands and drank in the season as well as the image of Kuro-sama. I felt the warmth of spring move through me, healing the frostbite that was left over from Celes, melting the ice that had lingered inside of me from the blizzards of my homeland.

I glanced back up at Kuro-sama, a gentle look worn across his face from what I had done. He took a swift step forward and kissed my lips, sharing the caress of spring with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tilted my head to the side and stood on the balls of my feet. Kuro-sama put his arm around my waist to help with the faint tremble in my calves. I could taste no pollution in the rain that still stuck to my tongue, nor could I taste lust on Kuro's kisses.

I began to move closer to the ground, hoping that we were somewhere closer to the low bed that we slept and made love in. I felt my knees buckle as a tentative hand moved under the soft cotton shirt I was wearing. Kuro-sama slid the shirt off of me in one fluid motion to reveal my unashamed want to the falling rain. He kissed my neck and placed his hands on my hips to guide me backwards onto the barely elevated bed I had been aiming for. I felt his lips touch ever inch of the flesh on my neck as I fell backwards onto the awaiting sheets and pillows.

Like most nights (and sometimes days) spent with Kuro-sama I was ravished to the point of worship. His hand touched the delicate and soft curves of my neck, sides and legs. Good God I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted all of him and strangely I wanted him to have all of me. I loved the way that sex with Kuro was not…meaningless or monotonous. Every time he laid me out flat (or I tackled him when he was being particularly sweet) it felt like he was trying to prove to me that he loved me just as much as I loved him.

God I loved Kurogane.

He was my bringer of Spring. Even if that frozen part of me was hard to deal with, Kuro still stayed with me, touched my face and melted away all the ice. To him I was not winter, but some one waiting for the Spring. Forever will he bring me Spring, all I have to do is ask him for it…

My eyes fluttered open the next morning. Instantly my senses were assaulted with the aftertaste of an 'April Shower'. The smell of the damp soil, the feeling of lingering humidity and the merciless sun hanging low in the sky, it all made me smile a soft smile. I sat up slowly on the bed, feeling the love bites and bruises from last night, and stretched out my well exercised arms.

I turned to give Kuro-sama a 'thank you' kiss for treating me like a God last night…but he wasn't there. Only the barest outline of his figure was there, which was proof enough that he hadn't woken up that long ago. Carefully I bent down and pulled his tee shirt over my head. Though it was awfully short on me it covered all 'vital' areas, as Kuro-sama puts it. My feet padded over to the fabric door, the beautiful pale yellow crescent moons stood out against the violet and cobalt background.

Cautiously I stepped out into the hallway and scanned the area for the man I was searching for. Defeated I sighed and turned around to walk back into our room.

"Nice pajamas," a familiar voice complimented from behind me.

"Hehe, thanks Tomoyo-hime," I joked as I rubbed the back of my head. For some reason I felt no need to jump behind the 'door' to hide my near-nudity. "Have you seen Kuro-pin?"

She tilted her heavily decorated head to the side, "No. It seems weird that neither of us would see him…" It seemed more like she was speaking to herself now.

I shook my head and waved at her before pushing the soft curtain aside to get back into our room. My eyes immediately darted about the room in hopes of seeing my lover, but no such luck. I resigned myself to sitting here waiting for him to make his appearance since there was no way I was going to get fully dressed right now.

Maybe two minutes passed by with my depressive sighing being the only sound (save fore the rustle of our sheets while I shifted) that filled the room before my Kuro-sama pulled the 'door' open and came into our room.

"KURO-RIN!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air as I walked closer to him. "I MISSED YO-!"

I paused when I caught sight of what was in his hands. A pot. Full of dirt.

"Why do you have a jar of dirt?" I questioned only inches in front of Kuro.

"It's not a jar of dirt!" he corrected me quickly. I raised my eyebrows in silent inquiry. "It's a flower that only blooms during the winter time."

My head moved back of its own accord. It was shocking to me that Kuro would go through so much trouble for a flower.

"Why did you get a flower?" I asked regaining my silly attitude.

"Because I thought you'd like it," he answered gruffly as he pushed it toward me.

A flower? That only grew in the winter? Why? Oh…I understood all at once. He was bringing me spring when it was winter. Spring would be blooming in our room while snow fell outside.

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed Kuro-sama's lips in a light, yet grateful, kiss. He would always bring me spring even if it didn't surround this country. My bringer of Spring, kissing me like he meant to abolish Winter all together…

* * *

**A/N: **This is what happens when I am woken up by the rain in the middle of the night. But seriously, tell me if the symbolism worked out. I'd like to write more in depth pieces like this (with lots of double meanings) but first I must get the reader's thoughts on the whole thing!! Keep in mind that Fai lived in a state of perpetual winter, a season like Spring could be very mind boggling and beautiful to him. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
